List of Magma Eye characters
This is a list of characters that appear in the Kuboian animated series Magma Eye. Main characters Magma Eye Magma Eye is the show's titular character and main protagonist. He is part of a fictional species called the Eyelings, floating eyeball creatures. Because of this, Magma Eye is simply a white floating sphere creature with a large red eye. He mentions in a series one episode that most of his species are evil, and fled to Earth in order to start a new life. He is usually referred to as Magma by the rest of the cast. Although Magma speaks in a voice normally associated with evil beings, he himself is a friendly person who is loyal to the citizens of his hometown, and always make sure he does the right thing. He is very serious about what he does, and does not tolerate silliness or bad behaviour. However, he is disliked by the KDU, who believe that he is a threat to society, thus Magma has to flee from government enforcement frequently, despite the fact he has done nothing wrong. Munch Mark "Munch" is a lazy, obese man, who spends virtually his whole life sitting at home, watching television, and eating a ridiculous amount of junk food. He often comes off as stupid, and laughs at even the most minor things. Magma often tries to get Munch to improve his lifestyle, but it never seems to work. However, starting in the second series, he appears to have gotten slightly healthier, and is actually willing to do things for his friends. Interestingly, he is the only one of Magma's friends who is not antagonised by the KDU. Ramp Risket David "Ramp" Risket is a young, usually skint, man, who never seems to have a permanent address. He has difficulty finding a job due to a criminal record of theft and tax evasion, so he relies on his benefits all the time. Because of his past behaviour, and his low-class status, he is ridiculed by the other adult characters on the show. Ramp's nickname is short for the word "rampage", as he is often incorrectly associated with behaviour that one would expect from a hooligan or petty criminal. He doesn't seem to care about the nickname, provided that people don't use it in a way that insults him. Beijing Beijing is a twelve year-old Chinese girl, who wears large black glasses. and attends Hardgone Advanced School. At school, she is bullied, ridiculed, and pushed around a lot by both her classmates and teachers. Meanwhile, at home, she is either bossed about or neglected by her father, who considers her less mature than her older brother, and less cute than her younger sister. Due to frequently being the victim of ridicule and abuse, Beijing is a troublemaker, who frequently does naughty things, and sometimes even does illegal activity. However, she considers herself lucky since she is friends with Magma. Beijing appears to have difficulty with her sexual orientation, and is capable of having a crush on many different people at once. Throughout the series, she mostly has a crush on Tyo, but sometimes appears to have a liking for Lorianne, and even Ramp (despite him being a lot older than her). Because of this, fans of the series believe that she is either bisexual or pansexual, and possibly promiscuous. Beijing is the main protagonist of her own film. In the film, she flees from her household after falling out with Tyo and getting grounded by her father after discovering that she is falling behind in school. Rocket Rocket is an artificial intelligent robot, who likes to be identified with male pronouns. Rocket is the central character and main protagonist of Rocket Reloaded. In the film, Rocket starts becoming very nihilistic, and wonders what life would be like if he was a human. Major characters Mr. Teddy Mr. Teddy is Munch's dog-sized pet guinea pig, who wears a large cyan bow on his head. Although he cannot talk, Mr. Teddy is capable of understanding speech, and has a strong sense of smell. He is often embarrassed by Munch's behaviour. Miles Miles Risket is Ramp's snobby middle-class half-brother, who owns a large house and lots of fancy equipment. He often boasts about his wealth, and looks down to his brother due to his low-class status, but is sometimes willing to help him out, and improve his life. Lorianne Lorianne is one of Beijing's best friends, and one of her only friends at school. She is often referred to by the other characters on the show as simply Lori. She tries to stay by Beijing's side a lot due to feeling sorry for her, but is very gullible, and often gets manipulated by the bullies at her school. Lori appears to be a hoarder, owning lots of toys, and has a strange liking for all types of food. Tyo Tyo (pronounced "Tea-oh") is the other best friend of Beijing and Lorianne, their only other friend at school, and Beijing's (main) love interest. Despite being a boy, he is very effeminate, and like "cute" things such as flowers and baby animals. Tyo is the most mature of his school friends, but also has the tendency to nag at Beijing and Lori. He often wears bracelets, and sometimes wears a large bow on his head. Main antagonists Please note that aside from Feng, all of the show's antagonists debuted in series 2. Gunner Abraham "Gunner" Rettle is the show's main antagonist. He is the military leader of KDU, who opposes Magma and most of his friends, believing that they are a threat to society. His goal throughout the show is to get Magma killed, and to arrest his friends. Although Gunner believes that everything he does is the right thing, and sometimes it is, he is also very snobby and arrogant, and sometimes deliberately does wicked things if it means getting what he wants. When the times comes to do so, however, he is willing to work with Magma and company. Novice Flim "Novice" Afterain is a soldier who works for Gunner. He has strong respect for his boss, and does whatever it takes to get Magma killed, though he is actually only interested in getting rewarded and promoted. Novice is very stupid, extremely self-centred, and often likes to boast about himself in front of Magma and his friends (which often gives them the chance to flee). He generally serves as the show's comedic relief character. He is the main antagonist of the 2014 film Rocket Reloaded, where, fed up with Gunner not appreciating his "heroism", uses force to take over the KDU. Despite being the main antagonist, he has little screen time until the last third of the film. Bull Bull is a robotic dog owned by Gunner, who he occasionally uses to scare and/or chase those who he opposes. It is very loyal to Gunner, and even Novice, and makes sure that it does not needlessly harm anyone, but is vicious otherwise. It seems to have a rivalry with Rocket. Hatter Donald "Hatter" Flack is Miles' snarky and egotistical partner (who Hatter refers to as his best friend). Hatter works as a car salesman, who buys cars and sells them back for ridiculous prices. Unknown to Miles, Hatter often tries to con his brother, Ramp, by making him hand over all his money to Hatter. Feng Feng is Beijing's snobby and controlling father, who is often arrogantly argumentative, and expects things to go his way all the time. He is noticeably very harsh on his middle child, Beijing, who he frequently snaps at, gives chores, and complains about her mother to. As a job, he works as a modern language teacher in a private school. Webbie, Nitasha and Katrina Webbie, Nitasha and Katrina are a group of sisters, who attend Hardgone Advanced School. They are often seen bullying or humiliating Beijing, and usually get away with it due to being sneaky. However, unbeknownst to Beijing, the sisters are actually jealous of her friendship with Lorianne, Tyo and Magma, and have difficulty maintaining friends themselves. They surprisingly come from a low-income home, and steal to support both themselves and their parents. Webbie is the oldest of the three, and appears to be the de facto leader of the group, whilst Nitasha is the youngest. Recurring characters Butter Butter is Rocket's pet fish, which is able to breathe and float in the air, like Magma can. She is often seen following Rocket wherever he goes, but does not do much aside from that. Butter lives inside Rocket, who has a hole in the middle of his torso. Lijiang Lijiang is Beijing's cynical and carefree mother and Feng's ex-wife, who the latter has an extremely low opinion on. Lijiang is very friendly, and is the only adult who listens to Beijing and her friends. Beijing mentions that she does not see her mother often, so she makes the best of it when she can see her. Xiam Xiam is Beijing's sixteen year-old half-brother, who often acts as if he is more mature and knows more than her, though he does occasionally act nice towards her. He has a low opinion on Lijiang. Taiyuan Taiyuan is Beijing's six year-old half-sister, who is spoilt by Xiam and Feng. Category:Magma Eye Category:Characters Category:Character lists Category:Lists